


Wizard Yuuri

by neverjay



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverjay/pseuds/neverjay
Summary: Fan art for the amazing Laz-chan and her fic, The Sound of the Universe is Etched into the Ice.





	Wizard Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sound of the Universe is Etched into the Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446306) by [Lazchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan). 




End file.
